marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverse
The Multiverse is the collection of alternate universes that share a universal hierarchy; it is a subsection of the larger Omniverse, the collection of all alternate universes. A large variety of these universes were originated from another due to a major decision on the part of a character. Some can seem to be taking place in the past or future due to differences in how time passes in each universe. Often, new universes are born due to time traveling, another name for these new universes is an "alternate timeline". Earth-616 is the established main universe where the majority of Marvel books take place. In each universe, a Captain Britain protects the British Isles. Altogether, the Captains make up the Captain Britain Corps. Dimension vs. Universe A dimension is described as "universe or realm containing space, time, matter, and energy" Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol 1 #1-2. Many realms can exist in one universe, and they also can be described as dimensions. For instance, Mephisto and Dormammu both come from different realms, but belong to the same universe (Earth-616). Universe Listing A list of alternate universes with known numerical designations resides below. Many other alternates have been visited or explored, but are yet to be designated. Official Universes These universe numbers have actually been printed in an official Marvel publication. For other, unprinted universes, see "Unofficial Universes" below. Unofficial Universes These universe numbers have not actually been printed in an official Marvel publication. For officially printed universes, see "Official Universes" above. Pocket dimensions: universes within universes *Earth-311 (Marvel 1602): Originating out of a Neil Gaiman story; the Age of Marvels began during Queen Elizabeth's reign. Elizabethan versions of many Marvel heroes banded together. The sequel is 1602: New World. Note: Within the pages of 1602, it is unambiguously affirmed that this universe is the same Earth-616 that the normal Marvel titles are based within. However, when events transpire at the end of the series, the 1602-verse lives on in Uatu's pocket dimension as Earth-311. (Marvel 1602 #6, page 2) *Limbo: The name of three singular dimensions in the Marvel Universe. *The Encroachiverses: A succession of universes believed disappointments by extremely powerful, unnamed beings; including the Baloney-verse, the Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse, the 976-verse, the Dimension of Suicide, the Noriega-verse, the Trashi-verse, the Narcissi-verse. the Media-verse, the Puppet-verse, and the Insipiverse. *The Microverse: Many microverses originally existed within the Marvel Multiverse. The most commonly visited is Sub-Atomica and the Micronauts’ Homeworld. *Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn): Originally a pocket dimension, where Franklin Richards kept some of the heroes after the events surrounding the appearance of Onslaught, this verison of Earth now resides in the Earth-616 universe, on the opposite side of the sun. *The Magick Universe, home to Lord Chaos (Earth-616), Master Order (Earth-616), and the In-Betweener (Earth-616). Future timelines The future of the Marvel Universe is not set in stone; not all futures listed below are possible futures. Some are thought to have been prevented, but may have only been delayed. Near future The near-future timeline of MC2 is home to numerous next-generation superheroes, most notably Spider-Girl and the next generation of Avengers. The dark future of Days of Future Past may have been prevented by the X-Men. In this timeline, mutants are hunted down and either killed or imprisoned by the Sentinels who control the world's governments. Rachel Summers, Nimrod and Ahab have all traveled from here to the present. The future of Bishop, Shard and the XSE may be a later period in the same timeline. The future timeline of Earth X revolves around the Marvel Universe's cosmology. However, Earth X is not a possible future of the main Marvel Universe, given that revelations about the history of Earth X that are incompatible with the known history of Earth-616. In one future timeline, Martians conquer the Earth in a redux of ''The War of the Worlds. Killraven and his Freemen are among the few revolutionaries who are able to resist the alien overlords. In one alternate timeline, Killraven is the leader of his timeline's team of Avengers; another alternate version was seen in Alan Davis's Killraven miniseries. The year 2020 is home to several heroes and villains, most notably Iron Man 2020. Machine Man and Sunset Bain are known to have future counterparts in this year. The bounty hunter Death's Head visited here at least twice (and died here on the last visit), and his successor Death's Head II (Minion) was created here and returned to this timeline on several occasions. Nikki Doyle, the virtual-reality adventurer called Wild Thing, is also a native of 2020. The space faring superhero Star-Lord hails from a future timeline, but has, through unknown circumstances, come to reside in the present, where he fought alongside Thanos against the Maker in the cosmic prison called the Kyln. Far future The Marvel 2099 series tell the exploits of the Marvel Universe in the year 2099, including Spider-Man 2099, Doom 2099, and the X-Men 2099. Marvel 2099 has its heroes in a climate of corporate-dominated dystopia. An alternate version of this timeline was seen in the Marvel Knights 2099 series of one-shots; a villain from this time traveled to the past and was defeated by a group of heroes from the present, who remained in this future timeline after preventing their own timeline from occurring. The Spider-Man of the year 2500 met both the modern Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099, but was later killed by the Hobgoblin from 2211. The 30th century is the home of the Guardians of the Galaxy and their allies, the Galactic Guardians. The Guardians are the future of the same timeline that Killraven inhabits. The starship Sol III and its crew (from Cyberspace 3000) are also native of the time of the Guardians. The 30th century of the parallel timeline of Other-Earth is the home of Kang the Conqueror, whose divergent counterparts include Immortus and Iron Lad; he uses the 40th century as his home base. Cable and his clone Stryfe hail from the future world that was ruled by Apocalypse until he was killed by the time-travelling Cyclops and Phoenix. Cable was raised here by the Askani, who were led by this timeline's version of his time-displaced half-sister, Rachel Summers. The year 8192 is home to the time-travelling robot bounty hunter Death's Head and the gladiators-turned-mercenaries called Dragon's Claws. The end of time Near the end of time, the last member of the timeline-managing Time Variance Authority oversees the birth of three entities named Ast, Vort, and Zanth; these three become either the Time-Keepers or the Time-Twisters in one of the two possible remaining futures. The Time-Keepers are the employers of Immortus, and use him to eliminate timelines that could lead to the creation of the Time-Twisters. During the Destiny War, Kang the Conqueror killed the Time-Keepers and diverged from Immortus, creating a new future for himself in which he does not become Immortus. Wolverine and Jubilee of the X-Men were once transported to the end of the universe (the "Big Crunch") by the time-dancer Spiral and her employer Mojo. All four returned to their own time after the battle. Galactus battles the Watcher who witnessed his "birth". The two of them battle over a millennia and the universe basically dies around them. Stars burn out and opposed to there being a "big crunch" entropy wins over all. As the universe verges on flickering out of existence, Galactus draws his last shreds of energy, giving him just enough of an edge to battle the rogue Watcher. Galactus and Nova, his herald, are left in an empty void. Galactus comes to the realization what he's been doing for billions of years. He cracks his armor and the energy he absorbed spews out of him. Galactus becomes the Big Bang of the next universe. Nova survives and becomes the "Galactus" of the next universe and the cycle continues. Mister Immortal, Craig Hollis of the Great Lakes Avengers, is destined to be the only true immortal in existance and will learn the last secret of the universe at the last moments of the universe. Bibliography *''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005'' * *''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z (Hardcover) Vol. 2-5'' 2005's Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes compiles all of the then-known universes in a Earth-number format. Supposedly, the method of delineating a Universe's number is to derive the numbers from the publication date of the issue where the universe first appeared. First being the two-digit year followed by the number of the month. For instance, it is commonly and erroneously thought that "Earth-616" was named after the publication date of ''Fantastic Four #1, 61 from its year of publication and 6 from June. External links *Appendix to The Marvel Universe Alternate Universes Page Category:Miscellaneous Category:Dimensions